The Kiss
by catchat105
Summary: Another Zutara situation. I know a lot of you are not Zutarians, but try to appreciate the art, despite the situation. Thanks.


_He looked at her and blushed. He could somehow sense that what little tranquility was left from Ba Sing Se was gone. He was sure he was safest within its immense walls, yet he yearned a bit for the ruckus of his previous life. How was he ever to regain his dignity in the eyes of his father now?_ Then again_, he thought, _it's beyond too late at this point. I just want to survive the inevitable clash between the Avatar and my father.  
_Looking at her reminded him of the life he used to live. Once she used to remind him of the Avatar, of the hope he had of returning home. Now, putting that goal aside, he attempted to say something to break the silence.  
But no words came out.  
Sensing his hesitation, she said, "I've actually been trapped in a cave once before. I think I know how to get us out of here."  
His mind turned to the sequence of events that had gotten them there. His uncle must've been outside at that point, ramming the rock trying to get through to help his nephew. He hoped that the earthbender who traveled with the Avatar would be there. He could sense her power, surely she could help them get out.  
"The last time I was trapped in a cave, I... I had to kiss someone to light a path to the exit. I know it sounds really strange for us to do so, but..." her voice broke off.  
"No, I don't understand how that would help, but I guess you really want to get out of here, so I'm willing to try it."  
"Whaaaaaaaaa?! It was only a suggestion! And it was awkward enough the first time, dontcha think it'll be even more awkward now?!"  
He blinked at the ranting girl in front of him. How she reminded him of his old self, so energetic, so quick-tempered...  
"But you do want to get out of here, right? I mean, I do, and I can't figure a way out. I have no suggestions, so I'm relying on you to help."  
She stopped ranting and waving. She stared at him, an embodiment of her old, calm self.  
"I guess, we'll give it a try then. But if it doesn't work and we still get out somehow, you're not telling anyone about this! Remember how I kicked your butt? Twice? Well I'm stronger now, and I'll gladly do it again!!"  
A small smile crept across his face. He glanced away, then back at her, and started to inch forward. She stopped ranting again, and closed her eyes, slowly, getting closer to him. She puckered her lips, and felt some warmth touch her.  
The two stopped in a kissing pose, and opened their eyes. They looked around them as much as they could, and though no visible changes were seen, they both sensed that one of the tunnels leading out of their chamber was the way they should go. They realized they were still in a pose, and abruptly backed away from each other, wiping their tongues.  
"Bleah!" she exclaimed.  
He simply had an awkward expression.  
They ran out of the cave, side by side. Once they got to the end, they panicked to see that the exit had been blocked off, and only a tiny lit hole alerted them that they were almost outside.  
"Ahh! Let us out!" she exclaimed.  
"Katara? Katara, is that you?!" a female's voice answered.  
"Yes! Toph, I'm in here! Get me out!" she replied.  
The wall blocking the exit sank into the earth. Toph, Sokka, and Aang were standing outside, with Momo and Appa. Momo flew over to Katara as Aang approached her, and asked her if she was alright.  
"Yes, I'm alright," she breathed a sigh of relief.  
Sure that his friend was okay, Aang turned his attention to the second figure exiting the cave, and froze when he recognized the figure. He stiffened up, and waddled over the the man with a scar on his face. He put on a tough face, and exclaimed, "You didn't do anything to her did you?!"  
"Aang, it's alright, I'm safe. Don't worry about me, I handled him alright back at the North Pole, remember?" she said as she approached them.  
Aang glanced at her, than him. "I'm sorry, it's just that I was so worried, and based on past experiences..."  
"Alright, I understand," was the reply. He slowly turned and started to walk away.  
"Wait! Where are you going? And where's your uncle?" Katara queried.  
He turned to face them. "I'm... not sure," he admitted.  
"Then... do you want to ride with us? Appa can fly around and we can search for him," she suggested.  
He hesitated, and then said, "Alright, I'll come."  
They climbed up on the giant flying bison, and took off into the air. As they scanned the ground for signs of his uncle, he glanced at her, and saw her staring at him. She broke her gaze, and they looked at each other, then away, both blushing deeply._


End file.
